Cold Darkness
by adorelovestories
Summary: Pitch is back, but this time he's really found a way to fight. Jamie remembers everything. Jack is Pitch and Pitch is Jack. Going back to the beginning, when he was chosen to be the next Guardian. Rated M, just to be safe for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there my beautiful fans, this time no sex, well maybe. For now though let's stay away from that area of my mind, surprisingly I have an area that isn't corrupted too much.

For those of you waiting on my Tangled story, sorry but I had to start this. However, the first chapter for it is almost complete. I just got through some serious writers block, and thanks to some pms from some of you, I think I can finish the first chap for the tangled story soon.

Any who where was I? oh yeah, I decided to make another Rise Of The Guardians story. With a twist, because I must make it interesting you know. I was wondering while watching the movie yesterday why jack was jack and why pitch was pitch, after two hours debating with me, myself and I, somehow I came to the decision it was there past and powers. Thus this idea came to me, what would they be like if their powers were switched? How would they be different? How would they be the same? Could jack becoming a guardian still be possible? In this story, I plan to answer all these questions and more.

New story line, new battle, but only one of them is completely changed. Why? Well I can't tell you everything. All I can tell you is you shouldn't really mess with what fate has in store for you.

This might end up to be a good story I don't know, I'm just putting this chapter up to see what you guys think. If you guys like it I'll continue, if not I still might continue it but there's less chance of me actually doing so. This isn't exactly my area, considering the other stories I have written.

Are you really reading this? Well you're one of those that love to read what the author has to say then, congrats. I don't own Rise of the Guardians, what's up with me switching the caps on the title? Messed up guys.

I hope there are few mistakes in this grammar nazi, and no I am not capitalizing nazi.

On with the story.

I watched them, their evil intentions clear to me as they walked towards the young ones. I could feel their fear, I could feel everyone's fear. It is the curse I have lived with for over three hundred years. To have it exploited like this, only I could do that. Fear was my domain, any who crossed into it to far dealt with me.

I jumped down from the building I was on, landing hard but unharmed on the dark street as my body had died long ago. I began walking towards the five of them. Each step I took a light flickered and went out, darkening the street even more.

"You think you can protect her after what she just said to me?"

His name was Victor, a rude nineteen year old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. I could tell everything about him just by looking, all except the parts of his past that didn't involve fear. His two friends stood on both sides of him. A short red head named Sarah, fifteen years old. A brave yet easily intimidated by Victor sixteen year old named Joshua.

Now glued to the wall was a little blonde girl by the name of Sophie Bennett. She had called Victor a bully because he pushed one of her friends who ran inside the pizza place three stores down the street. She buried her face into her older brothers vest, who stood between her and the three bullies.

His name was Jamie Bennett, a very intriguing boy of the age of ten. He was capable of fear, but not true fear. One of the few in the world I wasn't able to intimidate easily, not that I have ever had the need to put true fear in him.

"I am going to end you little girl, after I get done with your brother" Victor said.

"I-I am not scared of you" Jamie said.

The images that ran through Jamie Bennett's mind were ones of his little sister getting hurt by Victor, Sarah and Joshua. His heart was pure, and a part of me was disgusted by that fact.

"You should be kid" Sarah said.

I stopped right behind the three bullies, Sophie was right after all. The shadows took shape and formed whatever their worst fear was. The light above flickered as my dark gifts did their job.

Joshua was the first to notice and the horror on his face made me smile, he tapped Victors shoulder hastily and pointed at his own shadow. As Victor and Sarah gazed upon the three shadows I laughed for the feel their fear gave me was incredible. My laugh echoed all around and the three pathetic people heard it and ran off screaming.

I watched them and as Sarah looked back I got a good look at her eyes, they weren't there usual bright green. Dark red eyes were looking right at me and I could swear I saw her smile as she looked back in front of her. Another spirit probably decided to have some fun with her.

"That was weird, why did they run away?" Sophie asked.

I looked at the two kids to see Jamie bending down onto one knee to get eye level with his sister.

"All that matters is if you're alright" Jamie said.

I watched the disgusting sight as Jamie wiped away Sophie's tears and gave a smile. Such kindness, such care, it made me want to corrupt his weak little heart. I didn't however, for no one should feel that kind of pain.

"I'm fine Jamie, can we go back inside now? It's cold" Sophie asked.

I called forth my darkness and floated up to stand on a telephone pole as Jamie stood up and took his sisters hand to head back into the Pizza place. It was a nice sight, a sister holding her older brothers hand and knowing he was there to protect her.

Even someone like me had to admit that.

Jamie looked at the sky as if he expected to see something, that familiar shine in his eyes gave me the answer. He was looking for one of the guardians, rarely seen but well known to almost all children. How can four spirits rarely seen, and who don't even visit with the children, be admired like they are?

"Pathetic" I said.

I sunk into the darkness as the bell above the door chimed and Mrs. Bennett came rushing over to Sophie. I now stood before a lake with various trees around it, as usual the area around me darkened slightly and the temperature began to drop.

I floated up into my favorite tree and looked up at the sky, hoping that this time the sleep I didn't require would come. The moon, just like every night, shined bright in the sky. It always did for spirits, the Man in the Moon made sure of that.

Every night I look up the Man in the Moon and wonder how cruel he can really be. If he has a heart or if he is like me, wanting to harm but never giving into his dark desires.

"You create spirits for a reason I hear, so what is the reason behind my creation?" I asked.

Every night I ask the same question the same exact way, I stopped expecting an answer two hundred sixty years ago. I just have done it so much it's become normal for me to do before I do whatever it is I wish to do next.

I looked down at the lake as I called my staff to me, it was created out of the dark mist that I favor using most of the time. I died in the lake three hundred years ago, being attacked by some crazy man in a mask. My human life wasn't very interesting, I really had nothing to live for so I don't know why I always find myself thinking about it every night.

It's probably because, for a spirit that can't be seen, there isn't much else to do. After years and years of just doing whatever, life becomes a pain. Eventually you realize there is only one option you can really count on, but for me that option wasn't an option.

Unlike other spirits every attempt I made to kill myself was pointless. I am already dead so why would that work. Every time I cut myself or jump from very high up, no blood comes out and any wound I should have gotten doesn't appear. I am incapable of being hurt.

I can only feel emotional pain, both from the people around me and within myself. I can't even feel what heat is, all I can sense physically is pressure against my body.

I jumped down into the hole that laid at the base of the tree and fell the fifty feet into my home. For anyone but me nothing but darkness would be seen. I could see everything as I looked around, for I am the darkness.

I had placed several things in here over the decades, just things people no longer wanted or things from people who had died. Torches, chairs, shelves, pretty much anything I could fit into the one thousand seventy two rooms and two hundred seventy one floors.

I collected only things I knew I could use, and the seven gargoyles made out of ice that surrounded me were not part of my collection. I don't collect living things that appear and want to kill me.

"I am not amused by your weak attempt" I said.

One growled and they attacked me, lucky for them I was in a good mood. I snapped my fingers and spikes came up from the floor and down from the ceiling, destroying five of them. I jumped back and floated a couple feet before landing back on my feet as one punched the floor where I previously stood.

They watched me carefully, knowing full well they could not complete their task. I closed my eyes and thought out all possible moves that could follow. I had the power and strength in this fight, most likely intelligence as well considering they were created and controlled by another.

I opened my eyes as one of them ran at me with a fist raised high. The other one followed and attacked from my right. I raised my staff and blocked the first, the second I blocked with an open palm. The creatures were too weak to even force me from where I stood. Once they made contact with me they were unable to move as my darkness went to work.

I lowered my arms, with a wave of my staff two cages formed around the two creatures. They banged against the solid sand now that they were free to move, but to no avail. Once they realized they were not getting out, they stopped and stared at me.

"Whoever sent you is really stupid" I said.

I walked past the creatures and stopped underneath the entrance. I waved my staff over the spikes and they then receded back into the floor and ceiling. I looked back at the creatures, their expressions full of fear. This place was beginning to affect them, and it would until I decided they would die.

"If your creator comes to retrieve you, make sure to tell him there is everything to fear" I said.

My mist formed and I flew straight into the night sky, a destination not really known. I just flew on my dark cloud, enjoying the emptyness that the open sky brought to me. Eventually i got tired of standing and laid down, looking up at the stars and the moon.

"Whats it like having the power to give one immortality, but nothing to do after that curse is given?" I asked.

I closed my eyes, and after two and a half hours i felt like sleep was coming. Everything was quiet, my body was calm and relaxed. The wind blew on my face nicely as if it wanted me to sleep. Nothing was around to bother me, nothing could possibly take me away from this quiet peace.

I was wrong, something could and it flew right past me barely missing my cloud. I stood quickly and called my staff as i looked down at the small town for the source. Whoever it was better have a good reason, otherwise they would know fear.

A tall figure burst through a door on one of the roofs, the long ears could only mean one person. Even with my ability to see in darkness i had to fly closer to make sure.

"Damn it mate, get down here now"

Standing below me was the easter bunny himself. One of the famous Guardians was right infront of me, and it seems he was looking for me specifically.

"Why have you disturbed me?" I asked.

"I dont have time to talk, get down here before i make ya" he said.

I stared at him, waiting to see if he really had the guts to attempt to make me.

"Youre choice" he said.

He held up one paw and smiled at me, a smile that seemed odd for someone about to fail. He didnt seem like much of a threat until i noticed something on his back. I turned just in time to get hit in the chest, knocking me off my cloud and landing hard on the roof.

Bunnymund used long range weapons, boomerangs. If i remember correctly, he was suppossed to be really good with them.

He began walking towards me as i began to pick myself up. My staff not even on the roof, the blow must of been hard enough to make me let go of it.

"Youre coming with me to the pole, dont make it difficult for us" he said.

I looked at him as i got to my feet and called my staff. I focussed on everything around me, the slight fear of two creatures told me what Bunny meant by us. The yetis came out from behind the door, looking at me like they expected more.

"Why should i go with you?" I asked.

"If ya dont well make ya" he said.

The two yetis beat their fists as Bunny crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled as if i was suppossed to be intimidated. I turned and walked towards the end of the roof.

"Leave me alone" i said.

I jumped off the roof, created a dark cloud, and began to fly away. Suddenly my cloud was gone and i fell into the alleyway right next to the building. I landed on my feet, the snow felt good under my feet, just as Bunny blocked my left, and the yetis blocked my right. The yetis charged and Bunny threw his boomerangs.

"I warned ya mate" Bunny said.

I twirled my staff quickly, slicing the boomerangs in half. I then swung it towards the yetis, my mist threw them back. I looked at Bunny, he stared at me ready and afraid. Without his boomerangs he was only left with his eggs.

I raised my hand towards him, he stepped back and readied some eggs. The yetis charged at me once again.

"I told you to leave me alone" i said.

I flattened my hand and commanded my sand to throw Bunny and the yetis against the building infront of me. They hit hard, definitely breaking a few bones. The yetis growled and Bunny tried to move. I pulled them towards me and threw them against the wall again, breaking more bones.

Bunny looked at me, the pain and fear in his eyes made me smile.

"Warned ya mate" he said.

I eyed him, something was wrong. Bunny wasnt the type to jump into a fight without a plan. With the yetis and himself unable to do anyhing, there must be someone else.

My staff was suddenly yanked out of my handed, i turned around to face whoever it was. Making sure to keep Bunny and the yetis against the wall. I was slightly surprised to see the spirit, and he didnt look happy as he held my staff.

"Sandman" i said.

He gave a nod and then pointed at the three upon the wall. I let them go and they fell to the ground. I watched Sandy as he floated over to them and checked them out. Sandy wouldnt do anything until we were both ready, i guess you could say he was honorable in fights.

One of the yetis stood and looked at me, prepared to fight some more. The other yeti and Bunny lay on the ground in pain and looked up at Sandy.

At least one of them proved to be more then they appeared to be.

Sandy floated over and landed infront of the yeti that stood. He pointed at him and then pointed at Bunny and the other yeti. An image of a sleigh appeared above his head, telling the yeti to leave with the others.

The yeti said something and Sandy flew up to stare right into its eyes. The yeti quickly pulled something out and threw it on the ground, opening a portal. One of Nicholass special snow globes.

"I can still fight" Bunny said, trying to get up.

He fell back on the ground with a painful yell. I was disgusted by the fact i was enjoying the pain one of Sandys friends was in. No matter how much he deserved it.

Sandy shook his head as the yeti picked the two up and walked into the portal. He then turned to me, shaking his head.

"Hes something" i said.

He laughed, gingling as that was the sound he made. He tossed my staff to me, i got it and put it on my shoulder.

"Why did he attack me?" I asked.

Sandy used his sand to sculpt a figure out of the snow around us. The sculpture was of Jack Frost, the Guardians most powerful enemy. I stared at Sandy, waiting for him to tell me more.

He created three more, the other three Guardians. Then he created an image of the moon above the three Guardians and himself. Pointed at the moon, gestured at himself and the other Guardians, then pointed at me. He waited until i figured out what he was saying, knowing it wouldnt take me long.

I put my staff on the ground and then jumped on top of it. This was just ridiculous, three hundred years and this is what i was created for. Protecting children who dont even get to visit with those they believe in.

"I am not a Guardian, fight Jack on your own" i said.

The sculptures collapsed and Sandy looked at me sadly. He gingled a little and formed a question mark above his head.

"I dont care" i said.

He nodded slowly, as if he knew i would respond that way.

Sandy and i werent friends, but we have learned about each other in the few times we have met. He was quiet and nothing about him annoyed me, so i didnt mind having him around for a short time. Despite the respect between us, we always dealt with our own problems. Besides the accassional sleeping child we faught for, we saw each other very little.

I looked up at the moon, knowing the Man inside was watching me. All these years with just a name, and im suppossed to suddenly take up arms in defense of children who i wanted to have fear not happiness. Fight beside four spirits, three of which would most likely annoy me. On top of that fight a pathetic spirit who wants nothing more then complete control over a world wide ice age he wants to create.

"Arent you curious?" I asked.

Sandy gingled, and i looked at him.

"I was made a spirit three hundred years ago, Jack has been around long before that and you four have dealt with him before my time. What has changed? Why does your man in the moon want me now and not when i was reborn?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, clueless. I used my powers to make the street light behind me burn out, covering us in darkness. I sank into it, givint Sandman a wave goodbye. He waved back, thinking about something.

When i came out of the darkness i looked around, making sure no one was around. The town was quiet, it almost always was at night. Some children were out, sledding on the snow. They werent screaming and laughing, probably so they wouldnt get caught by their parents.

The town was called burgess, something about it has always called to me. Its not special, its not even a town id consider living in. Its just, there was something in burgess. I didnt know what, but whatever it was i had a feeling it was important.

I walked along the sidewalks, lights burning out as i came near them. Just my presence was enough to turn the dreams of those in the houses i passed, into nightmares. I sent my staff away and called my flute. I floated up onto the roof of a church, then jumped up onto the tip of the cross.

I sensed some fairies around me, watching me. They usually did when they saw, Toothiana probably ordered them to so she could keep her eyes on me.

I put my flute to my mouth and began playing, the melody sad as usual. My darkness flowed with each note, spreading across the town. The children who were sledding suddenly decided it was time to go home. Most of the fairies that watched me flew away in fear, few stayed.

I stared up at the Man in the Moon, reminding him what i could do. Almost begging him to try and prove fear could protect children, instead of making them feel fear.

I stopped for a moment, feeling where the nightmares werent.

"Tell me Man in the Moon. Do you think i can protect your precious children? Or is there doubt in that mind of yours?" I asked.

I started to play again, this time allowing my mist to spread to the places where children werent having nightmares. The sad melody that made everyone who heard it feel fear filled the air. My mist clung to the ground and found all the children whos dreams were to happy to be turned by my flute.

I stopped instantly, my flute and mist dissapearing. I looked towards the source, a house with a bedroom light on was able to be seen from where i was. One child was able to defy my powers, i felt it the instant my mist got near him.

I jumped down, falling through the darkness and appearing right above the window of the child who defied me. I jumped down to stand infront of the window and looked inside.

"What a nice surprse" i said.

Looking out the window was a true believer, a child that i could not make submit. If i wanted to i could kill him, but he didnt deserve that.

He couldnt see me, another perk of being me. He seemed worried as he looked around through the window. His fear told me he was searching for someone, but he wasnt afraid enough for me to figure out who.

"What happened to you?" Jamie asked.

He got up and walked over to his desk, and stared down at a snowglobe. What surprised me was that it wasnt an ordinary snow globe, it was one of Nicholass special ones that opened portals to wherever someone wanted to go.

I watched him as he seemed to think.

"Hes gonna yell at me i just know it" he said.

He grabbed the snow globe, closed his eyes, and threw it on the ground. A portal opened and he jumped through it. The portal closed quickly.

I smiled, surprised at what i had just seen. I looked up at the moon and called my flute to me.

"Your Guardian of wonder has surprised me. Giving a child one of his sacred snow globes, now thats showing a child that he cares" i said.

I put my flute to my mouth and played, the melody a happy one. I didnt put fear into it, no mist appeared, no more children would be having nightmares in this town other then those who were already having them. The fairies came closer, thinking i hadnt noticed them and that it was safe. It always was for them since they didnt bug me.

I rarely was in this type of mood, where i wasnt giving nightmares or making someone slightly afraid just by being around them. I was wrong about one of the Guardians, Nicholas did care and he proved it to at least one child. I didnt like doing this, not bringing fear, but when im wrong i make sure i admit it. With no one but the fairies around, this was how i admitted it. By playing a disgusting, happy melody.

I finished the song and began another, this one sad but still not making those who heard it afraid. Three fairies followed me as i jumped down onto the sidewalk and began walking down it. Even though i hated not giving fear with my flute, i liked it a little. Pretending i was just someone with a flute, no immortality, someone who would one day die and not be bothered by life.

A man walking his dog tried to walk past me, but his dog looked at me and started barking. I looked down at the creature and instantly it tried its best to get away from me, pulling the man along with him.

Then again, putting fear into anything i was able to felt so good.

I played louder, this time allowing my darkness to flow into each note i played. The remaining children who werent having nightmares, began to have them. The fairies flew away, but because of something else. I didnt use my mist, but i deeply enjoyed all the fear the children affected by my flute were fealing.

I was at peace, fear was all around me. Nightmares were being dreamt, and there wasnt any other spirit around. I was free to enjoy this moment, and i planned on doing so.

I jumped up onto a power line and played. I played for hours, just enjoying how afraid the children were. Adults didnt feel fear the same as children, there was no joy in how they felt it. Children were fun, easy and there imaginations were better. They imagined the scariest creatures, creatures i could use.

"No"

I stopped playing and looked around, but nobody was around. At least spirits werent around, it was just me and the mortal creatures. The only one here with me was the Man in the Moon.

I looked up at the moon, thinking i was hearing things. The Man in the Moon doesnt speak to me, he never has and most likely never would.

"To answer your question, Pitch Black, i have no doubt"

I stood there, completely surprised and frozen. The Man in the Moon spoke to me, for the first time. I stood there, staring up at him, not moving.

"Why now?" I asked.

Silence.

"You will answer me" i ordered.

"Youre right"

I pointed my flute at him.

"Speak truthfully" i ordered.

"The one you call Jack Frost has done something. The guardians of wonder, memories, dreams and hope, are no longer able to keep him at bay"

I turned and called my staff, sending my flute away.

"No concern of mine" i said.

I created my cloud, sat on it, and flew towards my home.

"Some part of you cares, if not for the Guardians then the children"

"Children need fear, so long as they feel fear its not my bussiness" i said.

I dropped down and entered my home. I looked over at the gargoyles, they were still here and my home had turned them pitch black. They were now mine, they would follow every command i gave them.

"You make others believe different but i know you care about others"

"I dont" i said.

I did, it was something that i hated about myself. I didnt care what others thought of me, but a small part of me cared if they were alright. However this wasnt my fight, fear was my only concern. So long as fear remained mine then i would stay out of it.

"What about Sandy? Do you think he would agree with your decision?"

For a peaceful looking moon he was definitely annoying the hell out of me.

I waved my hand over the cages and they dissapeared. The gargoyles watched me and waited. With another wave of my hand they changed their form, turning into more fitting creatures. Standing before me were two loyal creatures, my favorite animal in the world. Wolves, fur pitch black and three times bigger then actual wolves.

"Dont care" i said.

I didnt, Sandy never bothered to assist me. There was no reason to assist him.

I walked through my home, the wolves followed.

"Nothing will make me help them. Why do you want me to so bad?" I asked.

Silence.

"Figured, youre not one to answer the important questions" i said.

I stopped walking, the fear I felt making me. Not my own, but other spirits fear. Someone was making them feel fear, and the spirits were so afaid it was easy to find out who they were and who was making them feel fear.

Jack Frost.

"That will, fear is yours after all"

I tightened my grip in anger, this was not my night.

"Pay attention to everything, you will learn what i cant tell you. What Jack Frost has done, and the only thing you will enjoy is the fear"

I sunk into the darkness, the wolves following. Smiling.

"Well played Man in the Moon" i said.

I talked with my fairies, who flew around me, as i entered the globe room of the north pole. North had called us for another one of his meetings, he called one every two or three months.

Sandy was the only one here, and was currently drinking eggnog out of several cups that rested on the table before him. I told my fairies to quiet down so that i could talk with him.

"You're going to hurt your teeth if you drink to much, dont you know what North puts in that?" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a wave and a smile, telling me he was happy to see me. Some of my fairies flew down and landed on some of the cups and began to drink some of the eggnog. Sandy looked at them with a blank expression, but i knew he was a little sad that they were drinking his eggnog.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" I asked.

Sandy shook his head as he emptied another cup. I didnt expect him to know, North only shared most of what he was doing with Bunny.

A name popped into my head, another child who had lost a tooth, and i jumped up into the air with a giggle. I pointed at my fairies, who were ready the second i jumped up.

"Alexander Theol Frickson, 229 main street Dera Iowa" i said.

One of them took off as three more names came and i told them to another one of my fairies. She took off as well, following her sister back to the palace to relay the information and then they would come back.

Childrens names kept coming and soon i found that i didnt have enough fairies to carry the information efficiently. So i called twenty more and once they got to me i was able to tell my fairies where to go easily.

It took two or three, maybe five, hours but just as i gave out the last names i had, North came into the room. Bunny came in through another door, nearly breaking it down and ran straight to the fire place.

"Its cold enough to kill someone mate, why did you call us here right in the middle of my preperations?" Bunny asked.

"No complain, cold is good" North said.

One of my fairies told me another fairy had been hurt out in the field. I wanted to leave and hurt whoever, or whatever, dared harm one of my girls. I stayed however, and tried to focus as i told my fairy what to do.

"Like hell it is mate, now hurry up so i can get back to work" Bunny said.

North walked up to the globe and stared at it. I sensed something was off with the globe but I couldn't decide what it was. I looked over at Sandy, he sensed it to.

As Guardians we all could sense what was going on when we were near the globe. However this feeling i couldnt figure out, it was neither good nor bad. It was just, there.

North turned quickly.

'Jack Frost was here" then he pointed at the floor "at the pole

My fairies looked at me and i could feel their fear. Jack Frost hurt them, and me, in the past. Worse then he did the others. But he hasn't been seen or heard from for quiet some time. The last major fight we had with him was during the dark ages, when his control over the cold was at its highest and killed many.

"Thats what you interrupted my work for? Jack Frost?" Bunny asked, like he couldnt believe it

Sandy began to make images but i was to busy talking with my fairies to try and figure out what he was saying. Some more names came up and i had to tell my fairies where to go, as well as tell the every one of my girls there was nothing to fear. I wouldnt let Jack Frost touch them ever again.

Bunny began to argue with North, neither of them getting anywhere.

I turned to talk to another of my fairies, but a loud bell interupted me. We all turned to Sandy, who had one of Norths elves in his hand and an irritated expression. He dropped the elf and pointed up towards the ceiling. I looked to where he was pointing, and was surprised at what i saw

The moon was shining, brighter than it ever does. That meant the Man in the Moon had something to tell us. I was slightly afraid, he usually only speaks to us when the children are in danger. My fairies could feel my fear, and looked at me in concern.

"Ah, Man in Moon. Sandy why not say something?" North asked.

Sandy blew sand out of his ears in frustration before looking up at the moon.

"Its been awhile old friend, what is big news?" North said.

The light from the moon shone down onto the floor, and showed an image of Jack Frost

"It is Jack" Bunny said.

North stepped forward as he pat his belly and looked up at the moon.

"Manny, what must we do?" North asked.

The floor opened up and the crystal beneath it began to rise. I couldnt help but get excited.

"Guys, you know what this means?" I asked.

"Manny is choosing a new Guardian" North said.

The crystal finished rising and an image began to take shape.

"Why?" Bunny asked.

"Must be big deal, Manny thinks we need help" North said.

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked.

"Who do you think its going to be?" I asked.

My fairies suggested some spirits. Sandy made an image of a four leaf clover.

"The leprechaun?" I asked.

I didnt know his name but from what i heard he seemed like a nice spirit. Bunny started muttering something about the ground hog. The statue was almost done, i couldnt wait i needed to know.

When the image was done i was really surprised, but i really liked who was chosen. My fairies liked the choice as well

"Pitch Black" North said, a bit surprised.

One of my fairies fainted.

"I take it back, the ground hog is fine" Bunny said.

I realized I was admiring the image and how I looked, and quickly got out of it.

"Well, a-as long as he helps to uh to protect the children. Right?" I said.

Bunny hopped towards me twice. He didn't seem happy.

"Pitch Black? He doesn't care about the children, all he does is give children nightmares and sleep. He's a lazy, rude" Bunny said before being interrupted.

"Guardian" North interrupted.

"Pitch Black, the spirit of fear, is not a Guardian" Bunny said.

Bunny wasn't really the type to welcome a new Guardian, but I didn't see why he disliked Pitch. After all he never hurt anyone who didn't hurt him. I had only seen Pitch once when my fairies took me to where he was. He was in a tree near a lake and he was so handsome, I couldn't believe someone so handsome exist.

My fairies seemed to agree, because they took it upon themselves to find out everything they could about him. When I realized why some of them were coming back late, they told me everything.

He stayed to himself, anyone who tried to talk with him were told to go away. Anyone who put too much fear into people or other spirits, he put fear into. He was a loner who hated talking with others, spoke few words. Enjoyed a fight, so long as it was worthy of his time. He knew how to play a flute very well, and often used it to give children nightmares. At least that's what my fairies had found out.

"Well I think he could be, right Sandy?" I asked.

I looked to Sandy and was surprised to see him staring up at the image above the crystal, unmoving. He seemed surprised to see Pitch Blacks image.

Sandy had dealt with Pitch before, more than Bunny in fact. Sandy gave children dreams, and Pitch gave them nightmares. When their paths crossed they always fought to see who got the children's dreams.

I looked at North and Bunny, Bunny shrugged his shoulders and North walked up next to Sandy and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Sandy, you know Pitch best. Possible to get him here?" North asked.

Sandy shook his head.

"If Manny wants him then fine, but were gonna make sure that he is the right person for the job. I'm going with ya mate" Bunny said.

Sandy nodded, but didn't look away from the image above the crystal. It was like he was unable to look away from it.

"What is wrong Sandy?" North asked.

Sandy pointed at the image of Pitch Black and made an image of two people fighting. Telling us that a fight most likely would occur.

"We have to tell him, it's our job" I said.

My fairies chirped in agreement.

"Tooth is right, you two leave immediately. Take two yetis with you just in case" North said.

North yelled in Russian and two of his yetis appeared. Bunny opened up a hole in the floor and Sandy jumped onto his cloud of sand.

"Pitch is known to harm those who try to talk to him, please be careful Bunny" I said.

Bunny waved me off with a grunt.

"We'll be fine Tooth, it's not like Pitch can take me. Come on, I'm one of the Guardians chosen by the Man in the Moon" Bunny said.

The yetis left with Bunny and Sandy flew out a window and into the sky. I could feel it in the air, something bad was going to happen.

Every spirit knew very little about Pitch, but he was well known for not giving second chances. With Bunny and his attitude, nothing good was going to come by getting Pitch here by force.

"Tooth" North said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We await their return, meantime have cookie" North said.

North held up a tray of cookies, I shook my head with a smile as my fairies laughed.

"No thank you" I said.

He threw the tray over his shoulder and elves came and quickly gathered up the cookies. One was dragging the tray behind him as they ran out of the room.

"Worth shot" North said.

He walked up to the globe and stared at it, something he never does. He could sense something was wrong like the rest of us, and it bothered him. The fact that we couldn't tell if it was good or bad just made it worse.

I told my fairies to go drink some eggnog and flew up next to North.

"Quarter for your thoughts" I said.

"Pitch Black" He said.

I turned away and pretended to be looking at something on the wall. Just the mention of his name made me smile. I had to act like a Guardian, I couldn't let things like that affect me.

"I think he would make a great Guardian" I said.

Not to mention I might get the chance to actually see his beautiful teeth.

"Would he?" North asked.

I faced him once more, confused. North never questioned things like this, he was always positive.

"What do you mean? He was chosen just like the rest of us were, how could he not?" I asked.

North shook his head as he leaned against the railing.

"Pitch is fear, maybe Bunny right Tooth. How can Pitch protect children and at same time make them believe in him like he supposed to?" North asked.

I wanted to deny it, but North had a point. The children believed in us with smiles, how could they believe in Pitch, who would bring them fear, with nothing but screams? I cleared my head, trusting that Manny had chosen Pitch for a specific reason.

"Fine then, if that's what you think tell me what Pitch can do. What can he bring that the rest of us don't already bring?" I asked.

North laughed and yelled in Russian, a yeti appeared with a bug mug of milk.

"We know his powers are like Sandy's" He said.

"Yes" I said.

Some names appeared and I told my fairies telepathically. I preferred to actually speak with them but North needed to think things over clearly. He was usually good with thinking, and almost never had a difficult time doing so. However, when he did have a hard time he needed someone to help him out so he could see everything clearly. Sandy couldn't talk, Bunny is Bunny, so that left me.

"He can give children nightmares just by being around them" He said.

"Yes" I said.

He paced back and forth, thinking hard about who, and what, Pitch really was. My fairies and I had a little crush on Pitch so knowing what Pitch brought to the table that we didn't, was easy to figure out for us. My fairies had named off sixty things, some not entirely relevant or appropriate, in the time North answered two.

"Having him would give us five instead of four, giving us bit of upper hand in battle" he said.

"Yes" I said.

North continued to pace and drink his milk, every once in a while he would say something and I would agree. Soon though my thoughts went to the vary person we were discussing.

I wondered what it would be like to feel his hand in my own, and if he would actually let me touch him or not. I imagined myself flying to him and hugging him, but quickly realized he would shove me off or throw me away from him with his black sand. I tried to picture him smiling, but that just didn't seem like him. I even tried to imagine him kissing me, but shook my head and cleared my thoughts when I realized how inappropriate my thoughts had become.

"That's it" North said.

I looked at him to find he had a giant smile, then he threw his mug on the floor and laughed. I smiled and looked over at my fairies to check on them, they were fast asleep from the eggnog. I could use some sleep myself, but there's no time for that.

"It so simple" He said.

North came up to me and I had to back away a little because of his eagerness.

"Think Tooth, if Sandy and Pitch are opposite then it simple. Sandy can sense what children are dreaming when they dream sweet dreams, Pitch can sense when children are having nightmares. Most important though, Sandy knows ones greatest dream just by looking and Pitch knows greatest fear just by looking" He said.

I smiled as he laughed, glad he had figured it out. I also found it strangely cute how much of a child North really was when he didn't have to be serious.

"Pitch brings fear, though it in plain sight and I feel little stupid. Pitch will know how to make Jack fear him, like he makes all he comes across fear him" He said.

"Exactly" I said.

North laughed loudly, quite proud of himself.

"I must tend to toy making, ask elves if you need anything" North said, leaving the room.

Names appeared in my head and I communicated telepathically with my fairies at the palace. I wanted to go back but I had to wait for Bunny and Sandy to return to see if they were successful in getting Pitch.

I flew out of the room and headed towards another, a room which North had designated my own. It had a bed, a window, a dresser and Teeth were painted all over the walls and ceiling. North made sure we all had one, because sometimes we stayed late for meetings. I rarely used mine because I preferred to be at my palace with my fairies collecting teeth.

I laid on the bed and thought about Pitch, I couldn't help it. Something about him was just so, I can't explain it. He drew me in, and he hasn't even spoke to me or looked at me. He was a mystery that I just wanted to figure out.

I allowed myself to fantasize about Pitch, I was a girl after all. Even though I was a Guardian, I couldn't deny that I had feelings like this. The fantasies were normal, though very inappropriate

I didn't know how long I laid there fantasizing about my crush, but it was long enough for something to happen to make North burst through my door without knocking and startling me.

"TOOTH" North yelled.

I flew towards him as I worried about whether I was blushing or not.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bunny, my yetis and Sandy has returned. Bunny and yetis hurt badly by Pitch" North said, turning and running down the hall.

I followed quickly, worry flooding through my mind. This was Pitch we were talking about, he didn't give small wounds. My fairies, the ones that were asleep, came up and flew next to me.

Once we entered the globe room I flew straight over to Bunny and began checking his wounds. He was sitting in a chair trying to appear tough, but it was easy to see the pain he was feeling when he complained the second I touched him.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine. I can handle a bit of pain and this is nothing, my wounds will heal" Bunny said.

I looked over at the yetis to find them being taken care of by other yetis, and some elves. I then looked over to Sandy, who was looking at the ground clearly thinking.

"What happened?" I asked, forcing myself not to tend to Bunnys wounds.

"Pitch slammed us against a building, he didn't even bother talking to me he just threw us against a bloody building" Bunny said.

"Did you try to talk or did you just attack him?" I asked.

Bunny looked at me and tried to point at me with a paw, but his broken arm wouldn't let him.

"I may have threw my boomerangs at him to get him down from the sky, but that's no excuse for him to hurt us mate" Bunny said.

I shook my head, knowing there was more to it than that.

"Sandy, since you arrived last I hope you spoke with Pitch" North said.

Sandy nodded.

"Did you tell him?" North asked.

Sandy nodded once again.

"Will he help us? Has he agreed to become a Guardian?" I asked, hopefully.

Sandy shook his head, and I tried not to look to disappointed.

"I told you he wasn't a Guardian" Bunny said.

Sandy pointed at Bunny and images began appearing above his head, faster than we could decipher. By the time he was done, none of us knew what he was trying to say.

"I don't know what you were trying to say mate" Bunny said.

Sandy rolled his eyes and floated over to the eggnog. The yetis were taken out of the room, as they left North looked at them with a sad expression.

"What do we do now?" Bunny asked.

"We don't know where Jack is hiding, so we can't go searching for him" I said.

"That is true, so we must wait until he make move" North said.

Bunny tried to stand but his broken leg made sure he couldn't.

"Damn it, we can't just wait at the pole for the only spirit who wants to freeze the world to try and do just that" Bunny said.

"No, not all of us, just me. Bunny go back to the warren, Tooth your palace and Sandy watch over the children who are dreaming. With all of us watching over different parts of world, we will notice where he strike" North said.

Sandy gave a thumbs up as he created his cloud and flew out a window. Bunny opened up a hole in the floor and one of his stone eggs came out of it.

"Help me out will ya Tooth?" Bunny asked.

The stone egg was designed to allow someone to get inside it and travel to the warren. Bunny got hurt a lot when he decided to go out and pick a fight with another spirit, so he created it so he didn't have to rely on one of us to much.

I helped him get inside the egg and then flew back away from it as it closed and jumped back into the hole. My fairies and I were about to leave before North stopped me.

"Tooth" North said.

I hovered in the air and looked down at him curiously, my fairies did as well.

"What is it?" I asked.

The look in his eyes told me he was concerned, and I knew why.

"The globe never felt this way before, something bad might happen. Careful" He said.

I gave him a smile and a wave as I flew out of the building, trying to appear confident it was nothing. I myself was worried as to what the feeling meant, it was strange. My fairies and I talked about what it could mean on the way to the palace, but none of us could come up with something that seemed like it would be it.

Once we arrived at the palace my fairies that were with me went to get some sleep, others took their place. I immediately went to my usual spot and began giving out names and instructions.

I did so for about two hours before I decided to take a break, I needed to clear my head and think about everything. I put five of my fairies in charge before heading deep into my palace, towards my room.

My fairies and I only use the lower part of the palace for sleeping and storing Teeth of spirits and humans who have died, so it was really quiet. It allowed me to think clearly, despite having to continue to give names to my fairies telepathically.

I thought about why Manny chose Pitch, specifically. As Guardians there was a specific reason, one reason, why we were chosen. Even with everything my fairies had told me about Pitch, all the little details especially, I couldn't figure it out. There wasn't much any spirit knew about Pitch, Sandy probably knew the most just because his powers were similar.

Fear was what made Pitch Black known to the world, he brought nightmares to the children and fear to any spirit he deemed needed to be afraid. He had made the world know him as fear, but what made him worthy for Manny to choose him as a Guardian?

I thought about what it could be, but all I came up with were more questions. Was he curious and childish like North? Was he quiet and wise like Sandy? Though what my fairies told me didn't support it, I even wondered if he was like me. Always moving and being productive, almost never doing nothing if he could help it. I quickly dismissed that one because he didn't seem like the type of person to be energetic.

I sighed to myself as I shook my head, realizing I enjoyed thinking about him quite a lot more than I should of. I even found myself blushing but I didn't care, even if I accidently let my fairies know exactly what I was thinking.

I got up and walked to my balcony, going out into the cool night air. I looked up at the moon, knowing he was watching me.

"Why Pitch? I don't disagree with your decision, it's just I wonder how someone like him could be a Guardian" I said.

I didn't expect an answer from the Man in the Moon, that didn't stop me from wanting one though. I was about to put my arms on the railing until I heard someone calling out my name from somewhere down the hall.

I turned and looked at my door, thinking I was hearing things. Then I heard it again, this time more faint. Someone was defiantly in my palace. I flew out of my room quickly, telepathically asking my fairies why they didn't tell me someone was here. The reply made me slightly afraid, they didn't know someone was here.

I ordered some of my fairies to aid me in finding whoever it was that was here. I told them I was heading towards the voice that kept calling out every few seconds. Upon realizing I was headed for the main room, I instructed my fairies to prepare themselves. They however told me there was nothing to fear and that a child was here.

I almost stopped by the fact that a child had actually came into my palace without being noticed. The situation was important however so I flew faster, reaching the main room quickly and looking around to find some of my fairies around a brown haired child. He was looking at them confused as if he didn't understand what they were.

Just by looking at him I knew exactly who he was. Jamie Bennett, a curious ten year old boy who loves supernatural stuff. Likes to have fun with his friends almost all the time. Has a crush on Pippa, his closest friend, but thinks he is too young for a relationship.

Weird the things I know just by looking at him.

His eyes locked onto me and he was instantly waving at me to come to him. I found it strange that he acted like meeting the Tooth Fairy was no big deal. I flew down to him with a smile, knowing he wasn't a threat, but still trying to understand just how he got here.

"Tooth, about time I found you" Jamie said.

"Hello Jamie, how did you get here?" I asked.

He looked around at my fairies curiously, and they looked at him the same way. Even those that were working looked over at him quickly.

"One of North's snow globes, I was told to only use it in an emergency but considering who gave it to me, I decided to ignore that part" he said.

My fairies talked amongst themselves, surprised like I was. North had given a child one of his globes? He was generous but I couldn't believe he would let a child have something like that.

"When did North give you a globe?" I asked.

Jamie chuckled.

"North didn't, I tried but he wouldn't budge. Jack actually gave it to me, hence why I ignored the rule he gave me. I mean if I want to visit I'm going to visit" he said.

Now I was even more confused, I didn't know any jacks that could get North to give up one of his globes. Then something clicked, the only Jack that could possibly get a globe from North.

"Jack Frost gave you a snow globe?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Jamie nodded as he walked away, looking around. My fairies talked once more about why Jack would help Jamie get here as I followed, carefully watching him. He wasn't a spirit, in fact he was a true believer. One of the few who couldn't be completely affected by a spirits powers. Jack Frost wouldn't have been able to do anything to him to manipulate him into doing something. Jamie Bennett was here of his own free will.

That still left a lot of things Jack could be planning by having Jamie have access to getting, well anywhere he wanted to.

"Why did Jack give you the snow globe?" I asked.

Jamie looked at me like I was crazy.

"How else am I supposed to get to one of you?" Jamie asked.

That was the point, why else would Jack give a child a snow globe? Better question, how did he get his hands on it?

"Where is Jack anyway? He was supposed to come visit me before he came to see you" Jamie said.

Some of my fairies became frantic and I understood there fear, Jack Frost was planning on coming here. That meant we would have to defend the palace until the others got here. I had to make sure thought, I didn't want to get everyone worked up for nothing.

I flew close to Jamie and made him face me, he appeared to be surprised.

"Jack Frost is coming here to this palace? My palace?" I asked quickly.

Jamie nodded, still looking confused.

I flew up to the fairies that were watching us.

"Seal the doors, set the perimeter, and prepare to get the teeth out in a seconds notice" I ordered.

The fairies quickly dispersed, and I could feel all of my fairies fear rise. Jack Frost enjoyed seeing others in pain, and all of them knew exactly what he could do.

Jamie ran up to me waving his arms.

"Whoa Tooth, don't you think that's a bit much. This is Jack were talking about, white hair and a smile that signifies he's having fun. Jack Frost the spirit of fun and winter. I don't know what he did to upset you, but it's probably just a bad joke" Jamie said.

I took Jamie's hand and headed towards the stairs.

"I need to get you to a safe place, you shouldn't get involved in anything that has Jack involved" I said.

He pulled his hand free and I turned to see him looking at me like I was crazy.

"You're talking as if Jack is going to hurt me" Jamie said.

I opened my mouth to respond, but the sudden voices in my head from my fairies stopped me. They were afraid, cold and trying to fight Jacks ice horses.

"To late, he's here" I said.

I looked up as the light began to fade, seeing ice slowly forming to seal us in. I told my fairies to get back inside, then ordered a few to tell North what was happening.

"That's ice, what's going on?" Jamie asked.

I looked around as all of my fairies came into the room, ready for a fight and afraid. I couldn't see Jack, but the horses watched us as the ice sealed us in. Light still shined through from the moon enough for us to see, but we weren't going anywhere unless we could get through that ice. I thanked Manny for shining brighter for us, otherwise we would ne seeing darkness.

I called some fairies to me.

"Protect Jamie, no matter what he gets out of here alive" I said.

They surrounded Jamie, who now looked a little afraid. I spotted movement on one of the pillars, I prepared myself to do whatever it took to prolong this fight until the others could get here.

"I see you're doing well" he said, coming out of the shadows upon the pillar.

Standing in front of me, dressed in a white cloak, was the cruel winter spirit. His smile was cold and creepy, his eyes cold and dark. I didn't like him one bit, especially since he was putting Jamie in danger.

"Why are you attacking?" I asked.

Jamie walked towards him as he laughed, shaking his head.

"It can't be, you control the cold" Jamie said.

Jack laughed again before jumping off the pillar and floating down in front of Jamie. I put myself between him and Jamie.

"Indeed Jamie Bennett, and I'm going to use it by starting this fight with your death" Jack said.

Jack snapped his fingers and the horses attacked, my fairies defended and I flew straight at Jack. I faked a punch and when he tried to block it I kicked him in the back. He sound around and shot ice spikes at me but I flew below them and aimed for his feet.

He didn't seem to notice fast enough as I neared him, but when I tried to knock him off his feet only to find he wasn't there, I knew different. I felt him grab me before he punched me in the stomach and threw me on the ground. I felt my fairies coming closer but I told them to stay away, they had enough to deal with.

As I got back into the air I realized, there was no way we could keep him here until the others came. I stared into his cold eyes, trying to think of something. The only one of us who could really take him on alone was Sandy, without him or the others there wasn't much of a chance.

"I only came here for Jamie, knowing he would use the globe to visit you. You don't need to die today Toothiana" Jack said

His smile told me otherwise. Jamie walked towards him, my fairies following but fearing what could happen. I was surprised, he didn't seem to be afraid much.

Jamie held a strong posture as he stopped, one that said he wasn't afraid. Something told me he wasn't leaving here without fighting Jack.

"I don't know what you've done, but I told you before that I am not afraid of you" Jamie said.

Jack smiled as he created his scythe and pointed it at Jamie. I readied myself once again.

"I am cold and death, not fear" Jack said.

Them he charged and so did I, ordering my fairies to take Jamie away. I cursed when they told me he wasn't leaving. I ducked Jacks scythe and positioned myself to kick him in the chest only to receive a blow to the chest from the top of the scythe.

As I hit the ground Jack flew over me and I looked over quickly as I tried to ignore the pain. Jamie turned and tried to run, but tripped over his foot and fell to the ground. Jack raised his scythe as my fairies swarmed around him to try and stop him. He payed them no mind as he brought his scythe down.

I closed my eyes tightly, thinking Jamie was dead. I didn't hear Jacks laugh like I thought I would, instead I heard ice cracking. The fighting between my fairies and Jacks horses had stopped.

"That's what you did"

I opened my eyes quickly, knowing the voice. I was surprised to see Jamie alive and the top of Jacks scythe right next to him. I wondered how it was possible, until I noticed something next to Jamie who was staring at something with a surprised look.

A cylinder was coming out of the ground next to Jamie's leg and was leaning towards Jack. I was surprised it was there, but what surprised me more was what it was made out of.

Black sand, and there was only on spirit that used black sand.

"I however am fear"

I turned my head slowly, realizing that not only were my fairies afraid, but I was as well. More so then with fighting Jack. My heart beat faster and I felt colder as I gazed upon him. He was both terrifying and wonderful to look at.

He had a wolf on each side of him, dressed in black pants, black boots, black shirt and a black leather coat with a hood that went down past his knees. In his right hand was a black staff, and under his hood his eyes seemed to glow. The light around him seemed to fade almost to nothingness. Standing upon the pillar, staring right at Jack, was the spirit of fear himself.

"Pitch Black" Jamie said, like he didn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

If any of you who are waiting on my tangled story are reading this, i am not going to do it. I have decided it is in my best interest just to focus on one story, and i have chosen this one since i can't seem to get it out of my head. Sorry, i may, once this is done, return to it.

OK then, this is just a little gift for my sexy fans. I have decided that when i can't finish a POV of Pitch or Tooth that i would post the POV that i have done and post the other as a seperate chapter.

I think it's a little shorter then the previous Pitch POV, but that doesn't really matter now does it. The story will still continue, and i don't really plan on making this a small story either.

A site member, who will remain nameless because i don't want to have that person annoyed by any messages they may receive, messaged me and requested that i write a story with him. I have never done a story with someone over the internet, only face to face as to make sure everything is communicated and i really understand what is truly going on in my co-writers mind. he thinks my mind is filthy, i am very flattered. He thinks that we could right a very good story together, and i am actually thinking about doing it but i have trouble focussing on multiple stories so i would probably wait until this is finished.

What do you guys think? Should i do it? What things should i be concerned about in our opinion? I just want to make sure i have really thought about this and am curious about if you guys would like to see some work from me and a co-writer. Leave your opinions in the reveiw box along with your review once you have finished reading this chapter.

Grammar Nazi, if you are indeed still looking over my stories, though i doubt it, i no longer care about mispells so long as everyone can tell what is being said. As for grammar, well fuck grammar. I write how i write.

Sorry children, but this story is rated M, cussing is allowed. Should have checked the rating before finding yourself offended.

Alrighty then, i am seriously thinking about sexing this story up, so also put if you think i should or not in the review box. If i do, it will be between Pitch and Tooth. remember, Jack is now Pitch, so don't puke when thinking about that you Jack and Tooth lovers.

I have talked/typed in writer thought here so on with the, what is it called? Oh yeah, on with the story.

-:P-

Fear, that's what I felt as I gazed down at the three below. The fear I sensed in Toothiana was most enjoyable, it's not often one of the Guardians feels fear by my presence.

The horses were afraid, and they should be. The fairies feared my presence, but knew I was no threat to them. Jamie was afraid, though he didn't deserve anything more from me. The only ones that moved were the fairies, as they flew to a safer place behind me or their Mother as they carried their wounded sisters.

What intrigued me though, was the fear I didn't sense in Jack Frost. My wolves noticed as well, and growled due to that fact. Jack Frost was a powerful spirit, but no spirit was immune to my powers. All could resist if they wanted to, but they still felt fear. Jack Frost, if he refused to heed my warning, would deserve whatever I was going to do him.

I was not pleased, and the situation promised to keep me from my quiet peacefulness for some time. I gripped my staff tighter and willed my sand to eliminate the ice that encased the palace. It began to crack and fall, never reaching the ground for my sand made sure of that. The moon light lit the palace, and I knew he was watching me closely.

I wanted him to see, so that i could remind him what fear was.

Jack laughed as he reformed his scythe.

"What reason does the spirit of fear have in coming to the aid of a Guardian and a child?" Jack asked.

He floated up onto the pillar behind him, and I could sense some fear rise in him. Though not many have tested my skill, all knew I was not one to underestimate when angered.

"You have created fear in these creatures, more than I allow" I said.

Four of his horses came to float in front of him. I looked at the others as they moved closer and in tight formation. He was preparing to fight me, a foolish move. I counted about six hundred to six hundred sixty five horses. Depending on if he aided them or not, sixty of my wolves would do to fight them.

"Aren't you a little to protective for one who controls fear and brings nightmares? I thought you enjoyed fear, this is something you should be enjoying" Jack said.

I looked down at Toothiana and Jamie, who were still staring at me. Then looked back at Jack, his cold blue eyes watching me carefully with a smile.

"Fairies, move your mother and Jamie behind me if you wish them not to be harmed" I said.

The fairies behind Toothiana moved towards their mother and Jamie, ten horses tried to intervene. My sand wiped them out instantly, more fear arose in Jack. Toothiana picked Jamie up and flew up on the pillar I stood upon, the fairies flew around them to protect them if need be. The fairies joined their sisters behind me as Toothiana put Jamie down and sat down with her back against the pillar.

I knew little of Jack Frost, just like I knew little of most spirits. What I did know was his body was like ice, one blow promised pain to one's body. Toothiana was indeed in pain, I could see it as I looked behind me and into her eyes. She didn't meet my gaze, and a light blush could be seen upon her cheeks. I could tell it wasn't from the cold.

Jamie watched me as I looked back at Jack, who also watched me. Though my presence alone didn't put fear in him, knowledge of what I was capable of did. He would be cautious most likely, giving me the advantage. His focus would be on me, and not the shadows that were in this palace.

"Jack Frost, pathetic spirit, you have two options that I bestow to you here and now. One, leave and never again create fear beyond your right. This will insure I never seek you again. Two, stand and fight me" I said.

He chuckled.

"What will the second choice insure?" he asked.

I called my wolves, and they appeared all over the palace. The fairies began talking, and I could tell they were getting excited. Around me now stood sixty wolves who were showing their teeth and eyeing the horses, choosing their prey. Their thoughts filled my mind, and i enjoyed how dark they were.

"Realization" I said.

Jack eyed me curiously as more horses appeared on his side of the soon to be battle field.

"Realization of what?" he asked.

I didn't reply, I just stared into his eyes hoping this was worth my time.

For a time nothing moved, no one made a sound but the fairies whose wings kept them in air. I took the time to think, to strategize and choose my best course of action.

The air had become very cold, I knew this because both of us were capable of controlling the cold. Just one of us could make a warm place cold instantly, but with both of us almost no heat existed at all. I was surprised Jamie, Toothiana and the fairies could stand it.

He however had the ability to create and control snow and ice. Giving him an advantage there, the cold would allow him to create horses, snow, and ice much faster. The night however gave me the darkness needed to counter that easily. I could create things and use my powers just as fast as he.

The air was cold, the moon was shining. He had his horses and I had my wolves, our powers worked well against each other. His body was like ice, however I felt no pain for I was dead. If one looked at everything they would say we were evenly matched.

"Pitch, he's not one to underestimate his opponents. He will throw everything at you, be careful" Toothiana said.

I smiled, both from her pathetic warning and that this fight proved worthy of my time. Jack charged, flying straight at me, his horses quickly followed.

I snapped my fingers, and my wolves charged. The fairies chirped excitedly.

The horses defended their master, but they did little as twenty of my wolves began to quickly thin their numbers. The rest surrounded Jack, who swung at them only to find they could survive his attacks. They were just sand after all, and when struck the sand quickly reformed.

Jamie walked to the edge of the platform and stared, his expression one of amazement. I looked at him, that familiar feeling returning to me.

I focused on Jack and the fear he was feeling. He was afraid enough for me to see his thoughts. He didn't expect the wolves to heal, nor for them to have such strength. As he swung his scythe in defense his thoughts wondered. One particular thought caught my attention.

He didn't expect me to survive the gargoyles.

I spoke to my wolves telepathically, telling them to hunt the remaining horses and leave Jack to me. They quickly obeyed, and the horses fled throughout the palace as they were overwhelmed. Jack glared up at me, a smile present upon his face. He was enjoying the fight, even though it was a pathetic one.

As we stared at each other I couldn't stop thinking about that one particular thing. It was so pointless, I didn't see a reason for it. Yet, something about it made me feel like there was a reason.

"Gargoyoles?" I asked.

His expression turned to a confused one.

"What?" He asked.

i jumped down, hitting the ground hard. Jack raised his scythe, putting it between him and i.

"You favor horses, yet you sent gargoyoles to kill me. Why is that Jack?" I asked.

Jack chuckled.

"So i'm afraid enough for you to see my thoughts" Jack said.

i pointed my staff at Jack, my sand hit him in the face. he stumbled and tried to regain his footing before my sand knocked him off his feet and onto his back. i closed my eyes, put my hands behind my back, and began to circle Jack.

"You failed to answer my question Jack" I said.

i listened to everything, focussing on Jack as he picked himself up off the ground.

"You really think that i am afraid of you when there is no reason to be? You're just another spirit, you have no power like the Guardians or i do" He said.

He shot ice at me, and i sent my sand towards him. the two collided and began to create a frozen block of sand and ice. It kept growing until Jack stopped, and i lowered my hand and walked around the ice.

I looked at him as i knocked on the ice twice, annoyed by the fact he was smiling. It was true i didn't have the power he or the Guardians did. However, when you're the spirit of fear, power is meaningless.

"You're weak and pathetic Pitch, and i know all about your powers" Jack said.

I threw my staff at him, hitting him in the face and making him stumble in surprise. Immediately i was on him.

I punched his knee then, as he swung his scythe at me, ducked before slamming my wrist into his chin. He rolled back and shortened his scythe as i came closer, and the fight truly began.

The room quickly became a battlefield as the wind began to blow harshly. We moved in sync, both of us easily countering each others attack. His ice froze the sand that i shot at him and the room was quickly filled with black sculptures.

My body was the perfect weapon as i used it to land blow after blow to him. His clothes were slowly ripped little by little, blood stained his cloak due to the small wounds he had received. Never once had he landed a blow to me, for i was faster.

Our eyes rarely left each other as both of us pushed our powers to the limit. he however, was pushing his bodies limits, and was beginning to tire. I could easily see that as he brought his scythe down upon me as i lay on the floor, put their by a blow to the chest.

Time seemed to slow as the sharp object came closer. Everything was easily seen for me. his angry eyes, his heavy breathing, victorious smile, every rip and tear in his clothing and blood stain from the wounds he had. What was needed to be seen, was the pathetic opening he so foolishly left. I didn't take it, instead i let the scythe pierce through me.

Suddenly the wind stopped, and even the fairies became still as they landed. I sensed my wolves suddenly stop moving, then appear around Pitch and I. Their prey, no longer existed for they had hunted them and were victorious.

He laughed and moved to stand over me before reaching down and grabbed my neck. He pulled my face close to his and laughed again.

"PITCH!" Toothiana yelled.

Her fear suddenly rose higher then I wanted it to, and Jamies was even higher. The fairies watched, waiting for my next move. They knew me better then any spirit, for they have watched me for quite some time.

He stared into my eyes with a smile, no fear of me existed in him at all. He was touching me and yet he had no fear. For some reason, he was immune to me. Nobody is immune to fear, and that was a fact. Why he waited until now to reveal that, was because he was winning. My wolves sensed my anger, and stayed away.

"I told you, you have no power" Jack said.

I slowly closed my eyes and went limp, he dropped me and began to walk away. My wolves growled and i used their eyes to see.

"Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Jack asked, looking up at Toothiana.

"Jamie, run" Toothiana said.

One of my wolves looked up at Jamie, allowing me to see him. He was staring at me, frozen in disbelief and fear. He slowly began to shake his head, before becoming angry.

"What kind of Guardian am i?" Jamie asked.

Jack laughed, and raised his hand. His scythe flew out of my chest and into his hand, sand falling off of it.

"What are you going to do now Jamie Bennett? Fear is dead, and it was easily done if i do say so myself" Jack said.

Horses appeared all around, some staring at my wolves and others Jamie and Toothiana.

"Jamie, run, please" Tooth pleaded.

"NO. if he wants to do something then he has to get through me" Jamie said.

I opened my eyes and smiled, he was a brave kid for a weak mortal.

Jack pointed his staff at my horses.

"Then you will die after i get rid of these worthless wolves" Jack said.

My smile vanished, no one calls my wolves worthless. I raised my hand just as the horses moved to attack my wolves. My staff flew straight into it and sand began to fill the air as more of my wolves came.

My sand picked me up and put me on my feet, my wolves howled and growled as Jack turned to look at me in surprise. I felt his fear rise and everone elses vanished as i looked down at my chest.

My shirt was torn, revealing the sand that was slowing filling the hole and turning to skin. I looked into Jacks eyes and began to walk towards him. One way or another, my warning would be heeded.

He swung his scythe at me, which i blocked with my staff. He pushed hard against his scythe, trying to best my strength. He was to tired however, making it easy to hold my staff against his weapon.

"How are you still alive?" Jack asked angerly.

I pushed my staff up, and used the blade on the scythe to send it into the air. I spun and slammed my arm into his neck before punchin him in the stomach. I grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. He looked into my eyes tiredly and afraid.

A portal opened and reindeer could be heard. Jacks horses quickly fled and my wolves began to hunt them down.

"Has realization come to you?" I asked.

The sleigh slid harshly, destroying many of the sculptures. three spirits jumped out ready for a fight. The second they spotted me however, two of them lowered their weapons slightly in surprise.

"Pitch fought Frost?" Bunnymund asked.

Sandy stared at me, a smile slowly began to appear on his face.

"No matter how much power you have, mine will soon grow beyond yours. With each day that passes my strength grows and soon i will be able to kill the Guardians and their precious children" Jack whispered.

"North, Bunny" Toothiana called.

They both looked behind them and quickly went to her. I tightened my grip and choked Jack.

"Create fear beyond your right, and i will hunt you" I said.

I threw him out the huge window behind me. Some of my wolves were still around and watched him. he let himself fall a bit before floating away in the wind.

I let the sand above fade as Sandy came up to me, smiling. Many of the fairies flew over to me, chirping excitedly. None touched me, knowing that they would instantly regret it.

"Jack created fear beyond his right" I said.

He gave a nod, but his smile still remained.

"You're beginning to annoy me Sandman, don't push it" I said.

He gave a thumbs up, gesturing that he wouldn't.

"Pitch" Bunnymud said, hopping over to me.

He got real close to me and put his face close to mine, gazing into my eyes angerly.

"What do you think your doing? You think you can just show up and help one of us and that will make us accept you as one of us? Don't think so mate" Bunnymund said.

I punched him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He was about to get up, but i pointed my fist at him. He glared at me angerly, and i could sense the fear in everyone at what i would do.

Bunnymuds thoughts wondered, wondering how much pain i would cause him this time. If i would even let him feel pain or end him quickly. He feared me, and that was what saved him from receiving more pain.

"Tend to your wounded Guardian Easter Bunny, I have better things to deal with then a pathetic bunny" I said.

I turned and walked towards one of the many windows. One of my wolves came out of the floor and growled at me.

"Father" it said.

I looked at him, intrigued. My wolves rarely confront me like this, and when they do it's because i missed something.

"Toothiana couldn't even protect her fairies, and Jack was really going to kill Jamie. Do you really think that they can protect the child?" it asked.

I looked at Jamie, who watched me with a strange look of worry. That same feeling came to me, and i couldn't deny that it existed. I could never stop myself from caring, no matter how hard i tried.

"Jamie Bennett, this wolf will protect you and only answer to you. Where ever you tread, he will tread. Until i am certain Jack will no longer harm the Guardians and heed my warning, he will remain. Don't try to get him to take you to me, that will only happen when it is truly necessary" I said.

I walked to the edge of the stone floor and looked down as my wolf dissapeared then reapeared next to Jamie. I wanted to be able to fall and hit the ground, leaving all the annoyances behind. I wanted to be able to know i could die when ever i wanted to, but that was never going to happen.

"Pitch" Nicholas called.

I looked back over my shoulder, noticing the strange look Toothiana was giving me as she held onto Nicholas for support.

"Why aid us?" Nicholas asked.

"Fear is my domain, only i can use it at the level Jack did to harm others. As for Jamie Bennett, the Tooth Fairy couldn't even protect her fairies or herself. I can't trust you to protect a mortal that a spirit clearly wishes to kill" I replied.

I jumped and created my cloud and floated away, hearing Jamie shouting but not making out what he was saying. I layed down and closed my eyes, forgetting everything that had annoyed me.

However, i couldn't get the thought of Jack being immune to me out of my head. There was only one thing that would allow him to do so, but to get it one would have to be able to both control and create Dream Sand and Nightmare Sand. It required both myself and Sandy just to get to the place it was at, which is why it was where it was. The item was dangerous, and even i had a very difficult time just holding it. So Sandy and I locked it away, along with his item.

I calmed my mind, and looked up at the moon. Slightly irritated that i could always look up and see him watching me.

"Choose a different spirit Man in the Moon, else i shall find myself killing Jack Fost" I said.

I floated for hours, well into morning, up until one of my wolves told me someone was in my home. Not a spirit, but a mortal. There was only one person that came to mind, Jamie Bennett.

"Why is it i don't sense his fear inside my own home?" I asked myself.

Then several of my wolves showed me that multiple people were in my home, and none of them were fealing truly afraid like they should have been. I found myself wondering why my wolf didn't tell me before showing mortals my home.

What did ya think? Review please, and remember to leave the things i asked you to if you would like to tell me your opinions about those matters.

Now, i have Toothians POV to write, and i think Jamie has some freaking out to do. Don't you? However, how will the people he took to Pitchs home react when they see Pitch?

No i am not enjoying making you wait, ok maybe a little bit. That's my right as a writer though so it's all good.

I'm gonna stop typing now and post this for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Good evening/Morning/Afternoon/Night, Another chapter for ya maties. And i think this is better then the last.

Alright, before you start reading i have a few things to tell you. This chapters contains a little bonding between Jamie and Pitch, and it shall be the only bonding moment that really sets their friendship into place. After this chapter the forming of Tooth and Pitchs relationship begins.

Still not sure if i want to add any sexual stuff besides kissing. Though thats not really sexual in my opinion, just good old lip action i think. Yes there will be tongue, have to have tongue. Where was i? (Thinks for a bit, forgets train of thought and looks at you scared and thinking hard)

However(Pointing into the air quickly), i do like the idea of it. Pitch being the dark creature that he is he would probably take control roughly. Probably grab Tooth by the throat, push her against a wall, and kiss her roughly. She of course would try to push him off, but quickly find that she can't resist. Some of her fairies around her would awww, others would faint, one fairy scolding her or just being angry.

Then he would walk away, leaving her dazed and then saying Sickening or Pathetic before stopping, looking down at her with a smile and then walking off.

And of course Bunny would be in the corner watching the whole thing in shock before he realized that it actually happened and running after Pitch.

Alright i have to stop myself from continuing that, I expect some comments about whether or not you like the idea of Pitch being rough with Tooth and taking control or if Tooth should make the first move and shyly kiss him. I can't decide, i like the idea of both.

I can't decide, i know that i am going to have them like each other. I just don't know how far i will take it.

And should Pitch use his powers to put fear in her or, if Tooth is the one to make the first move, should he not and let her just kiss him. I can't decide.

And is it just me or am i making Jack to easy to defeat? As in the enemy Jack and not the jack turned Pitch (did that make sense to anyone? Cuz i am confused and i am writing the damn thing) I don't think that i am but i just want to make sure. HELP ME OUT PEOPLE!

Alright for future reference, in case you haven't been already, when i say Pitch think of Jack but with black hair and black eyes and all black attire. When i say Jack think of Pitch but with white hair, blue eyes and a white cloak. Otherwise people may just get fucking confuzled here.

A certain fairy with a gold feather on her head shall appear in this story. And i already know how. Little hint, like in the movie Pitch and her meet when she's wounded. That doesn't give you much does it? Oh well. No she doesn't appear in this chapter, sorry but i think she will in the next. (shrugs shoulders) Cant decide on that either.

Am i fucking indecisive or what?

Alright, and some things you need to know.

"Normal speaking"

_"Telepathic speaking"_

That's pretty much all you need to know for the changes in writing. Alright reader, go go go.

I watched Jamie, as he stared out at nothing. He was standing on the balcony, Pitchs wolf layed on the floor just outside the archway. We had returned to the pole two hours ago, and Jamie had yelled at us for not protecting Jack, which we had no idea why we should until it had become clear he was refferring to Pitch as Jack. he yelled for an hour, tears in his eyes. None of us knew what to do except let him yell at us, let him get everything out.

Eventually he calmed down and walked out to the balcony, Sandy tried to comfort him but the wolf kept him from doing so.

Each of us could see it on his face, the sadness that he was feeling. Even Bunny left him alone, mainly because the wolf wouldn't let any of us within four feet of him. North stood next to me in thought as I lay on the couch, letting my bones heal from Jacks blows.

"He have snow globe, but none are missing. How is that possible?" North whispered.

I continued to stare at Jamie, who seemed to be really hurt. He had asked the wolf about Pitch, still calling him Jack instead. Still we said and did nothing, and the wolf just lied there on the floor.

"How is Sandy and Bunny doing?" I asked.

North sighed and took another big cup of eggnog from the tray on the table as he sat down.

"Sandy unable to find Pitch and Bunny is watching over your fairies as best he can, neither seen any sign of Jack" North said.

I didn't like leaving someone who couldn't understand my fairies in charge of keeping them safe, but with my bones my movement was limited. Flying was painful and there was no chance of me being able to even fight without landing on the floor in pain.

Jack Frost was always careless, but the attack on my palace left us all with the same question. What was he after that required him to attack my fairies and I first?

Some of my fairies were checking every Tooth box and magical item that were in my palace. So far nothing was missing, but that still left us with that same question.

"My fairies could find Pitch, trust me on that" I said.

North looked at me with a smile, and I tried not to blush. North noticed pretty much everything, making it difficult to hide anything from him. He was the only one I had to worry about, since Sandy didn't care about those things much and Bunny was, Bunny. He would probably start laughing or yelling, probably both, if he found out that I had a small crush on someone like Pitch.

"I don't doubt that, but they can't defend well against Jacks horses. That why Sandy looking for him, since he can defend himself well and he is best suited to find Pitch" North said.

I silently thanked him for not picking on me for having a crush, knowing him he wouldn't but I did so anyway.

"I know, but it would make it easier" I said.

North got up and walked over to stand just outside the archway that lead to the balcony. The wolf growled a little, letting North know not to come any closer. North stared at Jamie for a few seconds and then leaned against the wall.

"He thinks Pitch is Jack and Jack is Pitch, we should say something and make sure he alright" North said.

"We should, but I think we should wait until he speaks with us first. Jack has always been mysterious in his ways, perhaps he did something to Jamie. He seemed to really know Pitch, and if Jack didn't do anything to Jamie I don't think Pitch is one to let just any child know him well" I said.

North nodded, agreeing with me.

"Then we wait, for either Jack to do something or Jamie to speak" North said.

"That's all we can do for now, unless Pitch decides to agree to become a Guardian" I said.

North laughed slightly and walked towards the door to leave.

"Some reason, that doesn't seem like thing Pitch do. I go check in with Bunny and Sandy" North said.

It didn't to me either, but I was hopeful that he would.

North left and I continued to watch Jamie, thinking about how he knew Pitch and why he told the wolf that he was Jack instead. Few things came to mind, and they were impossible or completely ridiculous. There was nothing that i knew of that could make someone another person. Eventually I found myself staring at the wolf, wondering what exactly made Pitch leave him to watch over Jamie.

Sure I had failed to protect even my fairies and myself from Jack, but that didn't mean all four of us couldn't protect Jamie. There had to be another reason to it then that. I began to think but quickly found myself just admiring how the wolf looked, thinking Pitch knew how to create them very well.

The wolf looked like a wolf, but was made of black sand. The detail in the creature itself was perfect. The light made the wolf sparkle slightly, and that made me think it was beautiful. The care that Pitch took in creating his wolves made me think there was a soft side to him, and i smiled at the thought of Pitch taking the time to carefully create something beautiful.

That is until I found that the wolf was looking right at me.

I remembered how the wolves had fought, getting hurt but able to piece themselves back together quickly. They were fast and merciless creatures created by the nightmare king himself. They were beautiful, but they were also very deadly. One of the few creatures created by a spirit that all spirits feared dealing with.

"Sorry" I said.

The wolf looked down at its paws, and looked to be far off in thought. I looked back at Jamie as he turned his head to look somewhere else. I wondered if he should return home, someone was probably missing him with the sun starting to rise.

A yeti came into the room carring a big tray of cookies and a small bowl of fruit. The yeti set them on the table and began to walk towards Jamie, before i could say anything the wolf quickly got to its feet and growled at the yeti.

Jamie looked back as the yeti stopped, the wolf took two steps forward and the yeti took two steps back.

"He wants you to stay away like i requested" Jamie said.

the yeti spoke and moved away towards the door.

"Thanks phil, but i don't need anything" Jamie said, looking back out over the balcony.

I was surprised that Jamie could understand the yeti, and knew its name. I could tell by the look of confusion on the yeti, that he to was surprised. he left slowly, still trying to figure out just how Jamie knew his name.

"You can understand the yetis?" I asked.

The wolf looked at me and i thought that it would growl for not listening to Jamies request. Instead it looked at Jamie and just watched him.

"Jack taught me their language" Jamie said.

"Jack as in Pitch or Jack as in the one that tried to kill you?" I asked.

Jamie looked down, i could tell that i had said the wrong thing. I wanted to think that he had lost his mind, but the way he had gotten angry at the wolf for not responding told me otherwise. He knew Pitch, well enough that he didn't seem afraid of him even a little bit.

"I would rather wait till everyone is back here before talking about it" Jamie said.

"Sorry, may i ask another question?" I asked.

"I guess you can" Jamie said.

I thought it over, questioning if it wasn't to ridiculous to ask.

"You know Pitch well i assume, do you think he is one to show kindness to someone? Does he care about people?" I asked.

I felt silly asking that, because i was just trying to figure Pitch out better,

The wolf stared at me as Jamie turned and looked at me. His eyes held a hint of sadness, but i could see nothing else upon his face.

"Yesterday i would have said yes, but i don't know anymore. This stupid wolf won't tell me anything" Jamie said.

The wolf growled at Jamie, and he turned to look up at the moon.

"I know you are worried about my sanity, and i don't blame you for that. All i know is Pitch Black, isn't the spirit he is suppossed to be anymore" Jamie said.

"What changed?" I asked.

Jamie opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself and stared at the moon. He looked confused for a few seconds, then he looked over his shoulder at the wolf.

"I can't tell you what i think" he said.

The wolf cocked its head and whined as it and Jamie stared at each other. I sensed that there was something happening between them that i couldn't see.

"Alright" I said.

I suddenly felt awkward being here with Jamie and the wolf. Jamie had sat on the floor in front of the wolf and they continued to stare at each other. The way they were looking at each other, it was like they were talking to one another.

I stared at them for sometime, wondering if they were actually talking to another. I kept thinking they weren't but telepathic communication was possible, my fairies and i were proof of that. Jamie however wasn't a spirit, he shouldn't be able to do something like that.

Yet the wolf and Jamie were looking at each other, appearing to be talking to one another.

"That's ridiculous" Jamie said.

The wolf growled slightly, and Jamie glanced over at me. I stopped myself from asking any questions, whatever the wolf and Jamie were discussing probably wasn't meant for me. Knowing who the wolf belonged to.

the two continued to sit and stare at each other. Eventually i fell asleep, awakened by someone bursting through the door and nearly making me fall on the floor.

"We aint going to let him do that are we? I mean ya do know what he could do if he gets his hands on just one of your globes" Bunny asked.

I sat up, my wounds now fully healed thanks to magic, and wondered what was going on.

Bunny stopped and stood next to the couch while North and Sandy stood just inside the door.

"Globes safe, but one Jamie has may be what Jack after" North said.

"What's happening? Did you find Pitch?" I asked, noticing the worried look that Sandy had.

Sandy shook his head and Bunny scoffed.

"Like he would even care about Jack getting a powerful item in his hands" Bunny said.

"Didn't find Pitch Tooth, but Sandy find Jack" North said.

I heard someone move and I looked over to see Jamie coming in off the balcony with a curious expression. The wolf stood close to him.

I flew up to test myself and see if i could fly, thankfully i wasn't able to feel any pain.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"The maniac has started freezing parts of the world, and created snowstorms in places that shouldn't even be having them. He has definetly gotten stronger, and has demanded a snow globe from us or else he'll freeze a town" Bunny said.

I gasped as i put a hand to my mouth, worried for the children in the town Jack would choose.

"If Jack get snowglobe he could go anywhere he wish, even to homes of spirits who have blocked all access to their home. Only snow globe he could get is Jamies" North said.

All eyes landed on Jamie, who stepped back and touched the right side of his vest. The wolf stepped infront of Jamie.

"You have to give us that globe mate, if Jack gets his hands on it he could go anywhere he wanted in an instant" Bunny said.

Jamie took the globe out of his vest and held it close to his chest.

"Jack made me promise not to give it to anyone, and right now that includes all of you" Jamie said.

I flew over to Jamie, making sure not to get to close so the wolf wouldn't do anything.

"Jamie, you have to understand that the globe in your hand is one of the most powerful transportation items in existence. It can go anywhere, through barriers that keep mortals out and even those that keep spirits out" I said.

I felt bad for trying to get the globe from him, but if Jack wanted to take it then we had to get it from him and put it safely away.

"That's why i am keeping it" Jamie said.

Bunny threw one of his eggs at Jamies feet and purple smoke instantly surrounded him and the wolf. I heard Jamie coughing and Bunny jumped towards him, only to have the wolf jump out of the smoke and send him flying back onto the couch with its hind legs.

The wolf barked, before crouching down and growling at Bunny, and the smoke disperssed around the room, Sandy floated forward, shaking his head and glaring at Bunny. Bunny was to occupied with the wolf, staring at it in fear, to notice.

"Jamie Bennett, forgive us but the globe can not get in Jacks hands" North said.

Jamie looked at Sandy, who floated up to the wolf with a raised hand. The wolf growled at him but didn't move as Sandy layed his hand on its head. The wolf began to slowly close its eyes and fall to the floor, then growled and tried to bite Sandy's hand. Sandy moved back quickly, confused.

The wolf stepped back and got infront of Jamie, eyeing each of us as we watched them.

"As long as it is mine then it won't be anyones hands but my own, that's what Jack told me" Jamie said.

"Jack is the one trying to turn the world you love so much into a bloody world of ice" Bunny yelled.

Jamie lost his look of fear and instantly became angry as he looked at Bunny.

"JACK FROST IS THE SPIRIT OF FUN AND MY FRIEND, HE ISN'T TRYING TO KILL ANYONE. I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THAT I'M CRAZY, BUT JACK FROST ISN'T THE SPRIRIT OF FEAR" Jamie yelled.

Jamie held the globe up to his face and it showed something, then he threw it on the floor and a portal consumed him and the wolf before quickly closing. leaving me worrying.

A silence fell over the room as Bunny got up off the couch, Sandy lightly, but not to lightly, hit him with an angry expression. Bunny shrugged before looking at North. Who had a worried look on his face.

"What now?" Bunny asked.

I began to worry more, mainly about the children that would get hurt during Jacks freezing of their town. I flew up, back and forth as i thought about what to do.

"I'll send some of my fairies out to look for Pitch, he could help us if we give him something that he wants" I suggested, quickly.

"NO" North yelled, making me stop and look at him in surprise.

"We done looking for Pitch, we have to accept he not want to become Guardian right now and deal with later. Now we look for Jack and try figure out where he strike next. We must split up and roam around world" North said.

I let my fairies know what we were going to do and asked some of them to come with me. They told me that nothing was missing and that they would be with me soon.

"Alright mate, but what if we can't find him before he attacks a town?" Bunny said.

North pulled his globe from his coat and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it back.

"That won't happen" North said.

Bunny and Sandy nodded and North turned towards the door.

"Lets find Jack" North said as he left the room.

Bunny opened a hole and jumped in, Sandy created is cloud and flew out through the balcony and i quickly took to the night sky. Some of my fairies joined me quickly after and some had found the others and joined them so if anything happened i could tell the others quickly. Hopefully nothing would happen, but knowing Jack he would enjoy hurting people to much not to do something.

_"We have, something to tell you"_

_"What is it?" I asked, worried by the hesitation in her voice._

_"Some girls are missing"_

Instantly i felt worry and fear, but most of all anger. Jack Frost had taken some of my girls and for some reason i was unable to notice it. We were connected telepathicly, it should have been easy for any of my fairies to tell us that he was taking them. Not to mention that i should be able to sense where they are, and i didn't even sense that were suddenly gone.

_"Taken by Jacks horses, we only noticed when we were treating the wounded and one reported that a few of the horses were taking fairies"_

I held back the tears as i suddenly felt helpless and flew faster through the sky.

_"We are going to stop him girls"_

We flew for hours, eagerly searching for any sign of Jack Frost. we found none, until we came to a town called Burgess.

We were flying through it, making sure Jack hadn't been here. Suddenly we stopped, nearly running into a huge wall of ice. My fairies suddenly were afraid, but stayed strong. I myself tried not to jump to conclusions, but there was no denying that Jack had already been here.

I flew over the ice and found that almost the whole area of the town was covered in ice and snow, however no one was outside.

_"What is going on?"_

_"If Jack was here then why is no one outside?"_

I flew up to one of the houses, looking into a childs bedroom. What i found surprised me, a child franticly moving around in his bed. Having a nightmare.

I checked a few more houses and so did my fairies, finding the same thing. I stopped and thought as my fairies checked more, finding the same thing. Only one spirit could have kept everyone asleep during Jacks attacks, but why would he protect them? He didn't care about them, did he?

I flew close to the ice sculptures, remembering what happened when Jack and Pitch faught at my palace.

Suddenly i stopped, looking at what i was searching for. My fairies gathered around me and they cheared excitedly, happy that Pitch had protected the children. I however was curious, why did Pitch fight Jack? in what condition did Jack leave Burgess?

My fairies stopped cheering, hearing something move below us. We looked down, and on a roof of one of the houses stood one of Pitchs wolves. I looked around, feeling more eyes on us. Wolves were everywhere, watching us carefully. Some were walking around the town in groups, searching for something.

_"I knew it, he does care about them"_

_"Unless he is just angry at Jack for something"_

My fairies began to argue, but stopped. Sensing the samething that i did.

We flew over and hovered just outside a lakes boundaries, Staring at a spot just below one of the trees.

Why did we suddenly sense the missing girls below the lake? A smile came to my lips as i flew towards the lake, grateful that they were alive and that Pitch had saved them.

I stood upon one of the stone pillars as i watched them, my wolf still by his side. Curousity had taken me, forcing me to wonder what happened to allow Jamie to get inside my home with his friends.

My wolf was able to travel here, but only by its self. Only i had the power to bring people here.

"Jack" Jamie yelled.

I tightened my grip on my staff in anger, hating that he was referring to me by that pathetic creatures name.

I had looked into my wolfs mind, seeing what had occurred between the time i faught Jack and came here. Even though i hated it, my thinking was just like the Guardians.

Jamie was mentally unstable.

"Jamie what is this place?" Pippa asked.

Being in my home created fear in her and cupcake, but not Jamie. Something allowed him to resist fear beyond even an immortals capability.

I was intrigued.

"It's Jacks home, or at least i think it is" Jamie said.

"We should leave" Cupcake said.

"Indeed" I said, my voice echoing against the stone walls.

Pippa and Cupcake got closer to Jamie and looked around franticly, Pippa held his arm and Cupcake his shoulder. I noticed the slight blush on Pippas cheeks, i was sickened by it.

"Ja-" Jamie started to say, before closing his eyes.

I noticed the brief look of anger before he opened his eyes.

"Pitch, Jack has threatened the Guardians. Without you they won't be able to fight him" Jamie said.

I raised my hand, and my wolf dissapeared and reapeared next to me. Jamie raised the snow globe in his hands, trying to use the light it radiated to find his former protector.

I looked down at the wolf, it held its head low in fear.

"Join the others" I said.

It looked up, surprised that i wasn't going to hurt it.

"I don't expect you to be able to take the Guardians, you did your job well by bringing him here and knowing you limits" I said.

The wolf barked and sank into the darkness. I jumped down, and walked towards Jamie.

"I am fear, don't expect anything but from me" I said.

The three looked in front of them, following the sound of my voice as it got closer.

"I know not how you come to be here Jamie Bennett, but you will be leaving now" I said.

I stepped into the light, and instantly Pippa and Cupcake hid there faces against Jamies body.

"You have been chosen as a Guardian, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jamie asked.

I stared at him, observing how desperate his words seemed. I pushed my curiousity away. His words were nothing more then words of a mentally unstable child. However, some part of me wanted to kill Jack for bringing him into this pathetic fight.

I waved my staff at the three children, and instantly Jamie and I were on his roof. His bedroom window behind him. He looked around, suddenly his thoughts were filled with fear for his two friends.

He looked at me quickly, stepping closer then he should have been able to.

"Where did they go?" He asked, his eyes angry and afraid.

"I dont harm those who don't deserve it Jamie Bennett. They are being put to bed by my wolves, their nightmares scarier then they have ever been before. They will awake thinking that i was just a nightmare and forget that i exist" I said.

"Listen to me, you have to-"

I grabbed him by his throat and opened his window with my sand. His eyes gazed into mine, fearful of what i would do to him. The things he was suddenly thinking of, i almost laughed. I stopped myself, only allowing a smile to appear on my lips.

"I do as i please, and it pleases me to do nothing for the Guardians" I said.

I turned into sand and carried him through his window. I reformed, holding him by his throat above his bed. Abby, his dog, growled but one glance had her cowering under the bed.

"They need your help Jack"

"My name is Pitch Black, drop the insanity child and get with reality"

I dropped him on his bed and created sand in my hand. I threw the sand at him, expecting it to put him to sleep. Instead the sand bounced off of him, going in different directions, and turned to dream sand.

I stepped back, surprised and slightly afraid of the child. None have ever been able to turn my sand before, none have been able to resist me like this child and Jack has. Whatever the two were planning, it would give birth to their worst nightmares.

He stood in his bed, a smile on his face and a brave posture.

"You can't force me to sleep, and with the snow globe you gave me i can get into your home whenever i want" Jamie said.

I eyed him, irritated by his words.

"I gave you the globe, not Nicholas?" I asked.

"Yep"

My sand was instantly upon him, taking the snow globe from his vest pocket. It floated into my hand and i sent it to my home, deep in its safe depths. I turned to sand and reformed, now standing in the front yard of Jamie Bennetts house.

"You can't do this" Jamie yelled from his window.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I do as i please" I said.

I began walking away.

"You want to be called Pitch Black, fine. You want to be left alone, deal. But you can't go against the moon. He chose you, the spirit of fear, to protect children. Doesn't that make you curious as to why he would choose the most feared spirit of all, among spirits and mortals?" Jamie asked.

I stopped, suddenly finding myself affected by his words. i had thought only one had this affect one me, but only he had the ability to say it without worry of being afraid. I hated him for that.

"Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that if Jack Frost were to attack this town that you would do nothing to protect it. Forget the fear he would create, and only think about those he would harm. Would you be able to just watch and do nothing?" Jamie asked.

I thought, trying to convince myself that i could. I knew that i couln't do that, but i didn't want to admit it. I was the spirit of fear, the lone spirit that none called friend. That none would ever consider calling an ally. That none would dare show a tiny bit of concern for. I was the spirit none wanted anything to do with, that all just wanted to forget existed and hope that they never had to deal with me for fear of what i would do. None wanted me in their lives, and i enjoyed the peace that that gave me.

At least, I did until yesterday.

I knew that if i stood here and waited that i would find myself no longer affected by his words. Jamie had caused a small moment of weakness in me. In a minute or two i would be able to look at him and tell him that i could just watch. However, right now i was weak and pathetic. My walls were temporarily down, something i had thought only one person was able to do.

"No, even without the fear i couldn't just watch. I use fear as an excuse to protect" I said.

I turned and looked at him, angry.

"Are you happy now Jamie Bennett?" I asked hatefully.

Jamie stepped out onto his roof, a smile upon his lips.

"Not until you prove to Tooth that fear can protect" He said.

For some reason the way he said that caught my attention. The Tooth Fairy had little to do with anything, exept that Jack had attacked her first. However, he thought that fear could protect. None have ever thought of fear as anything but a weapon that i used.

I stopped myself from smiling, suddenly finding that Jamie Bennett wasn't just another child. A part of me still thought he was working with Jack, but another part said otherwise.

"Pathetic" I said.

I turned and began walking away. I heard something land in the snow, and then someone running up to walk next to me. I looked down to find him smiling up at me. I was sickened by the fact that i was glad he wasn't afraid of me.

I looked up at the moon, curious as to whether Jamie Bennett was part of his plan or Jacks.

"You know the Man in the Moon chooses people for their center, not their powers"

"If you are going to preach to me then this relationship will not last long Jamie Bennett" I said.

He laughed and grabbed my hand. I stopped, surprised by the action. Jamie looked up at me, and then looked at our hands. He pulled his hand from mine, and walked forward with a look of sadness.

I watched him, feeling something close to pity for him. The part of me that believed he wasn't insane was sorry for him. I wasn't the spirit he wanted me to be, and nothing would change that. I wouldn't try to be the spirit he wanted me to be, i wouldn't change for him.

I wanted to try to push these feelings down, and return to the cruel creature i loved being. I had spent little time with Jamie Bennett, however that time was enough to make me allow myself a brief moment of pity for the child. Even though it sickened me.

I was showing weakness, and that wasn't something that i enjoyed doing a tiny bit. For Jamie Bennett however, i found myself accepting the fact that i was feeling this way.

"You refer to me as Jack, but know that my name is Pitch" I observed.

Jamie sighed and sat in the snow.

"I'm not going to explain it to you, Tooth already thinks that i am crazy" he replied.

"My wolves give me their eyes and ears, i know why you refer to me by that name. I to think you are crazy, but a part of me thinks otherwise" I said.

He looked at me in surprise.

"Wait, you know everything that i said when that wolf was with me?" Jamie said.

"Even the telepathic talk you had with him, curious i am as to how you achieved such a bond with him" I said.

"I don't know myself" he said, looking back at the snow.

He was a terrible liar, he knew and so did i. I looked up at the Man in the Moon, only he had the power to create such a bond.

"You will in time" I said.

"I guess" Jamie said.

I walked over to stand next to him, i had nothing better to do. My wolves were out hunting any spirits that were creating fear beyond their right. I wasn't needed, and i didn't feel like attempting to sleep.

Thus, i stood beside Jamie as he sat in the snow. We stayed there for sometime, Jamie tried to figure out some constellations and failed to name even three. I began pointing out all that i knew, and he listened.

"How did you learn all of them?" Jamie asked.

i turned my gaze towards the right quickly, noticing something moving. Dawn was far away, and i didn't sense any mortals outside their homes.

"Time is something i have much of" I said.

Jamie stood, noticing the change in my posture.

"What is it?"

I used my powers to eliminate all form of light that the town was producing. Shrouding everything in darkness and allowing me to see everything. I looked around carefully, knowing that another spirit was here.

The possibility that it was anyone but Jack was close to zero.

Jamie stepped close to me, looking around in slight fear.

"You'll protect me won't you?" Jamie asked.

Something moved behind me, i pushed Jamie away just before two spikes of ice pierced through my body and lifted me off the ground.

"What a pleasant surprise to find two people i was looking for in one place. You are making this to easy for me"

The voice belonged to Jack Frost, and his horses suddenly appeared all around us. Some with Fairies inside them.

I allowed myself a brief moment of curiousity, wondering why he had brought them here. And how i had missed that he had taken them.

i swung my staff, shatterring the spikes and landing on my feet. I turned to sand, taking Jamie with me as i moved to a roof top of one the houses.

I dropped him behind me as i reformed and turned to gaze at Jack Frost as he stood on Jamies roof. My body still piecing itself back together from Jacks attack.

"Indeed i will Jamie Bennett"

As i said those words i found that the part of me that cared about others was a bigger part of me then before. Jamie had affected more then i thought, and it made me angry.

Not angry at him for changing a small part of me, angry at Jack for putting Jamie in danger.

I called my wolves, they appeared all over the town and started hunting the horses. I didn't risk calculating how many needed to be here to hunt, i called them all and for each that would fall i would create two more. I still believed that Jack couldn't kill them, but he was able to resist fear, and that was something none could do until yesterday.

I callled ten of my wolves to my side and ordered them to kill anything that attempted to harm Jamie. They formed a circle around him, making sure to stay close to him.

Remembering the fairies, I ordered the others to rescue them and take them to my home.

My sand filled the sky and i pointed my staff at the winter spirit before me.

"I shall show you that i am far more frightening then i appear" I said.

He laughed as snow began to fall and the wind began to blow dangerously. I made sure to radiate fear, as to keep those in the town asleep and away from danger.

I silently cursed myself for becoming soft. The mortals were not my responsibility, yet i cared about there safety.

"Let's have some fun then shall we Pitch" Jack said, forming his scythe.

I charged and so did he, our weapons landing hard into each other. His ice flew around the town, and my sand collided with it. Stopping it from doing any damage.

I would not show him what fear was, i would show him what happened when those who created fear beyond their right failed to obey my warning. I would dominate him.

Sand and ice flew around the town, fighting each other. Wolves and horses danced in a hunt that brought excitement to me. The sounds of war filled the town of Burgess, and at the center of it all Jack and I swung our weapons harshly, each of us quick and with an intent to kill with each swing.

He was just as fast as i, and each time his blade hit my staff it shattered. He easily reformed it and shattered it again with another blow to my staff.

It was true he had more power, but sand was perfect to fight against his powers. At high speeds it could pierce throught ice, and a whole lot of sand at high speeds could destroy ice.

_"Father"_

I kicked Jack in the chest, sending him flying onto the street below. I glanced over at Jamie, seeing him pointing. I followed his finger and found several horses at a house, pulling a child from her bed.

Pippa, Jamies closest friend.

I dropped down, slamming my staff into the ground in an attempt to crush Jack. He rolled out of the way just in time, using the wind to charge at me and once again we were locked in battle.

I located the wolf that was with Jamie before and ordered him to stay by Jamies side. Then i used him to speak into Jamies mind.

_"Jamie Bennett"_

_"Jack?" Jamie said, surprised._

I stopped myself from yelling at him for using that name to refer to me.

_"I am unable to protect your friend, i am unable to protect the children here. Do what i can not"_

_"But, i can't"_

I noticed the fear in his voice.

_"I am fear, are you telling me that you are more afraid of Jacks minions then you are of me?"_

_"Y-yes"_

Anger filled me. I knocked Jacks feet from under him with my staff and punched him in the chest. Sending him into a building. I flew up and looked at Jamie, angry by the fact in his words.

Jack charged at me, my sand carried him away by his limbs and kept him at bay. Pissed and frightening didn't even begin to cover what i was right now.

Jamie looked up at me, scared for his friend. I hated that Jack was able to create more fear in him then i was.

_"Protect your friend Jamie Bennett, for no one else will do so"_

I created more wolves and they aided Jamie as he got on the wolf that he could speak to telepathically and jumped down from the building to save Pippa.

I looked at Jack, as he used his powers to scatter the sand that was keeping him restrained against a building. He looked up at me with a smile, enjoying the fight. I raised my staff, knowing that if i failed to kill him here i would have to do something that would sicken me to my very core.

I would have to assist the Guardians in hunting him down.

I dropped to the ground, and he charged. I punched the air, sending my sand towards him. He froze it and then shattered it, and swung his blade at me. i blocked it and then grabbed his collar.

"You can't win against me Pitch"

I smiled, making his fear rise slightly.

"I thought i was making this easy for you Jack Frost" I said.

He looked at me curiously before pushing me away and swinging his blade at my feet. I flipped backwards and stayed low to the ground, ready for his next move.

He flew up and attempted to bring his blade down upon me. I stood as the sand he had frozen not moments before grabbed him and slammed him against several buildings before throwing him on the ground.

I walked forward as he groaned in pain.

"Power means nothing when you fight me, ice is easily conquered by sand. For someone with your powers to defeat me, a superior intellect is required" I said.

_"Father, we have gathered his friends and are making our way home"_

_"The fairies have been recsued as well father, they are being taken to safety as we speak" _

_"Well done, once you have them inside our home return and finish the hunt"_

_"As you wish Father"_

I knelt down as he looked up at me, reaching for his scythe. I sent his scythe away with a wave of my hand and then used my sand to pick him up as i stood. I tilted my head as i gazed into his eyes. Enjoying the pain he was in.

"You think you have won Pitch?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

I eyed him, calculating his next move possible moves.

The wind suddenly took him away, and something appeared in his hand. Before i could defend he shot straight at me and the item pierced through my stomach. Instantly, and surprisingly, pain flooded my body.

Three hundred years, i forget what it felt like. It felt, wonderful. Since i had become immortal, i suddenly felt like i was alive.

"You shouldn't have intervened Pitch" Jack whispered in my ear.

I laughed, suddenly finding that my body was weak from the wound. I grabbed the item tightly, dropped my staff and slammed my palm into his chest. He landed on his back and so did.

I pulled the item from my stomach quickly and looked at it, making sure what i thought was correct. The item was a dagger, pitch black and made of sand. It radiated fear and i wasn't the one that had created it.

I sent it to my home, and used my sand to put some distance between myself and Jack. He laughed as reformed his scythe, his wind carrying his wounded body.

He had more wounds then i, but the dagger was made of nightmare sand. since i didn't create it i had no bond with it, thus allowing it to be able to harm me.

_"Wolves, come to my aid. Jack Frost has found a way to wound me using our sand"_

My mind was suddenly filled by angry growls as my wolves appeared all around me. Jacks horses returned to his side, no longer being hunted.

I called my staff to me, touching my wound with my hand and bringing to my face.

Blood? I didn't have any blood.

I stared at the red liquid, feeling a mix of anger and something very close to pleasure. Pain hadn't been apart of my immortal life, and now it was. How pathetic.

I closed my hand tightly and glared at Jack.

"The pain is pleasurable Jack Frost" I said.

The smile fell from his face as i sent my staff away.

"The hunt has truly begun" I said.

My wolves howled, Jack stepped back and formed his scythe close to his chest. His horses became very afraid and began to show their fear as they stood unsteadily, their hooves hitting the ground.

I punched the air, sand flew straight at Jack who flew up and avoided the collision. My wolves charged just as i did, some stayed close to me as the others hunted the horses with more fury then before.

He swung his blade, i ducked and one of my wolves jumped over me and hit him in the face. Telepathy allowing us to cordinate our every move to the best of our abilities.

I closed my eyes as Jack recovered and brought his blade above me. With my body weakened by the wound i had to abandon tactics that relied on my power of sand and fear. This is where my intellect came in, quick strategy and careful deduction of my opponent.

I opened my eyes and punched the scythe, sending it back and forcing Jack back with it.

I watched his body carefully as he came at me once more. Reading his body language and using it to tell me what he was planning on doing. I noticed that he swung his left leg back and i raised my arm to block his blade from the left before two of my wolves bit his arm and leg and forced him back.

He threw them off, only to find me coming from above and three wolves from below. He flew back quickly, and the wolves returned to formation behind me as we charged at him.

He swung his blade once more, a wolf knocking it away and allowing me to grab Jack by the throat. My wolves bit into his limbs and together we flew straight at the ground.

Jack tried to use his ice, but i knocked it away before he could form enough of it.

As we slammed him into the ground he let out a painful cry. My wolves joined the others that now stood around Jack and I. I stood and looked down at the winter spirit, now picking himself up in pain. He moved away from me in fear of more pain, calling his horses to his side.

My wolves growled as Jack reformed his scythe, which was destroyed by the impact to the ground.

"I am far to weak to continue this fight, this i know. What you seem to not know is that i can keep you at bay long enough to tire you out before i succomb to the pain that is filling my body. Leave now Jack, and we shall fight another time if you continue to disobey my warning" I said.

He eyed my wolves, then glared at me with a smile.

"I underestimated you Pitch, looks like your intelligence gives you strength more then your power" He said.

"Indeed" I replied.

He laughed as he and his horses floated away into the sky.

"I'll kill you next time Pitch Black" He said.

I fell to my knees, allowing myself to finally dwell in the pain i was feeling. I looked up at where Jack was as one of my wolves put me on its back.

"I don't doubt that Jack Frost" I whispered.

_"Father"_

_"Take me home"_

The wolf did as it was told and sunk into the darkness, the others i ordered to stay and keep watch for anything and anyone.

The wolf and i were now in our home, and immidiately Jamie ran over to me with a worried expression. His friends stood and ran over as i fell to the floor.

I looked around, noticing that all the torches were lit.

"What happened?" Pippa asked.

"What floor are we on?" I asked.

_"Main floor father"_

I grabbed Jamie by his collar and pulled him close. I looked into his eyes and, realizing which wolf was with us, used telepathy to show him a picture of one of the rooms on this floor and how to get there.

_"Take me there"_

Jamie nodded.

"Help me out guys, we gotta pick him up" He told his friends.

Pippa grabbed my right arm while Jamie grabbed my left, they put them over there shoulders and lifted me up.

"You're heavier then you look" Pippa complained.

I looked at her, noticing she wasn't afraid of me. Damn you Jack for making me to weak to create even the tiniest bit of fear.

The two carried to my room and helped me onto my bed, the rest of the group standing just inside the door.

I pointed at the vase at the foot of the bed.

"Bring that over" I said.

Jamie went over and picked up the vase, realizing there was something inside it when he nearly dropped it. He brought it over to me and looked at me in question.

_"Father, Toothiana has enetered the town. She will sense that her fairies are in our home"_

_"Excellent, leave her be"_

I called the dagger that Jack has used to stab me and held it up for everyone to see. The wolf growled as it jumped up onto my bed and layed next to me protectively.

"Toothiana will soon arrive, sensing that her fairies are here. Tell her to gather the other Guardians, and show Sandy this. Tell him that Jack Frost has found a way inside without our knowing. The time has come to hunt as one" i said.

I held my hand out towards Pippa, she looked at Jamie in question.

"It's alright, he's a friend" Jamie assurred her.

Friend? That had a nice sound to it. How sickening.

She took my hand and instantly the bond between her and i was made. Now we would know where each other was at all times, and would be able to speak to eachother no matter the distance.

I let go of her hand and held it out to Jamie. He took it and the bond between him and i was formed. No more using the wolf to speak with him.

I let go of his hand and closed my eyes as i showed the two of them how to find the fairies. I layed the dagger next to me on the bed.

_"Pippa hold out your hands and let Jamie pour a small amount of the liquid in that vase into your hands"_

I sensed her surprise and amazement. She quickly did as i requested and Jamie did as well.

_"This is awesome" Pippa thought_

_"it has its downfalls"_

Again i felt her surprise.

_"Our thoughts are shared Pippa, through Pitch we can hear eachothers thoughts. We can choose who hears them i think, though i haven't tried to block someone out because its just been the wolf, Pitch and myself" Jamie thought._

_"You can if you don't wish them to hear your thoughts. It shall get easier with time. Gently pur the liquid in your hands on my wound, the second that you do i will appear to fall asleep"_

"Appear to fall asleep? What does that mean?" Pippa asked allowed, confusing the other three in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Cupcake asked.

_"They can't hear us when we talk like this" Jamie thought._

_"This gift isn't for them, only you two"_

_"You still haven't answered my question" Pippa thought._

_"It will take everything in me not to cry out by the amount of, for lack of a better word, pain that i will feel that that liquid will cause. Every ounce of my power will be increased inside my body and used to heal the wound. Afterwards i will be drained for sometime and unable to use my powers. The wolves will keep watch during this time, and the Guardians, if they do arrive, should not touch me. Nor should any of you, for if you do you to shall feel what i am about to feel"_

I looked at the wolf.

_"Take the other three out of the room and into the living room. they'll be safer there"_

_"Of course father"_

The wolf got up and jumped off the bed. Pushing the three out with its paw.

_"What do we do until you wake up Jack?" Jamie asked._

"Jack? I thought his name was Pitch?" Pippa asked.

_"Try not to get into trouble while inside my home, and keep the Guardians from wondering into its depths. There are to many things that could kill them, and not all are inanimate. Now pour"_

Pippa poured the contents within her hands, and instantly i was feeling the affects. My power felt like it was going to burst out of my body. I felt alive, but in pain. Nothing of what was around i could sense, only what i was feeling as my wound slowly healed and my body felt like it was being burned.

To bad i didn't tell them i could still hear their thoughts and use my wolves to see and hear everything that was going on. I could still gives orders to my wolves. This was my home, i wouldn't allow anyone to be here without keeping an eye on them, nor do something i didn't approve of.


End file.
